


Butterflies

by Sweatypaws



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Death, Fluff, M/M, Smut, its gay so, larry stylinson - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypaws/pseuds/Sweatypaws
Summary: Harry always tried, he tried to get Louis to notice him. He would smile, wave, try to talk to him, but it would always end up unacknowledged. He became jealous whenever he saw Louis with other guys, it would kill him inside even. His thoughts were filled with Louis, he dreamed on swimming in those ocean blue eyes.He wished that Louis could be with him.He gave him butterflies.And each one only made him fall harder.





End file.
